Dewfurs Journey
by tr1xx777
Summary: This is a request. Abby is a normal girl who dies a tragic death to wake up as a cat named Dew. She is kept in Thunderclan camp until her wounds are healed but the clan quickly takes her under her wing for permanent.
1. Chapter 1

**For the anonymous reviewer who I promised a story for when I started accepting OC's. I've always wanted to write one of these stories and I hope you like it. Btw, the person who came up with Swansong, I'm going to write your story next. **

I stared at the birds flying high in the sky, sometimes I wish I could fly away with them but I know it will never happen. When I was younger, I used to wish I could be a cat, I read those warrior books and I kind of got obsessed. But I'm over them now.

When I was twelve, I came home crying because the girls at school were bullying me. I sat in my room for an hour, bawling. Once I was finally able to pull it together, I decided to find out why they did it, my mom said that they were just jealous of me but we both knew that it wasn't true. I was fat and had dull light brown hair. The worst part was, that's just what I called it, it was really a mix between blonde and black so it turned it into this gross grey-ish brown color.

That day I had stared into the mirror for over an hour trying to figure out how I could make them like me, I plucked my eyebrows to perfection, I ran on the treadmill and took my moms diet pills and finally I went to the store and bought platinum blonde hair dye. The change was immediate, I lost weight, My hair looked good for once and the girls at school finally gave me a chance. I soon realized then that I couldn't just look good and earn friends because truthfully, I was far behind beautiful, but I had to act cool to so I gave up on warriors because none of the people at my school were interested in reading and in that school, being unique is for losers. I still sometimes wish I could be Dewfang from Thunderclan, the bravest warrior of the clans but I know I can't. Why try to be something you have no chance of becoming.

Slowly, I moved my feet forward so they skimmed the top of the fast moving river, I was thinking about where I would be right now if I were that lame twelve year old from two years ago. Probably dead, I probably wouldn't be able to take the bullying anymore and would have looped a rope around my neck and jumped.

Suddenly, a dogs bark snapped me out of my daydream, there was a tiny german shepard puppy caught in a net on the other side of the river. It was slipping into the fast water and I knew that if I didn't save it in time, it would die. The bridge would take a good five minutes to get to and back so I just decided to risk wading through the water. It wasn't that far and I could swim.

Carefully, I slipped my flip-flops off and took a few steps across the river. Confident that I could make it across the river without falling, I took a few more steps. I was almost there, just one more step and I would reach the dog, the rocks were getting slippery on this side of the river but I tried to ignore it, the puppy was squirming more frantically now and was almost fully in the water, if I waited any more, the puppy would have fallen in entirely and swept away by the rushing water.

Finally I reached the shepard, it was badly tangled in the net but I managed to get him free and he ran off. The net slipped from my hands, worried that some other animal was going to get caught in it, I leaned over to pick it up.

Suddenly my feet slipped from under me and I fell forward into the net. I thrashed my arms around to get away from the green fishing net but I just got more tangled. I could feel the river carrying me downstream, but that was the least of my worries, if I could just get loose from this net I would be fine. I could feel the water filling in my lungs but I couldn't get my head above the water to take a breath.

I hit a large rock, making me suck in some more water, but fortunately I flipped around so my feet were in front and my face wasn't taking the worst of the beating. I tried to regain my footing but instead my left foot got caught inbetween two rocks. The force of the river pulled against the rest of my body and I felt a horrible pain run through my leg as it snapped. I opened my mouth and let out a silent scream as more water rushed into my lungs. I was aching everywhere now, if I swallowed anymore water I felt I would explode.

My left leg was now hanging loosely, sending a jolt of pain through my body as it hit rocks. The net was still wrapped around my upper body and had somehow managed to get my right leg caught in as well. I had given up hope of being able to fight the current, hopefully someone would come to my rescue.

The pain in my lungs from inhaling so much water wasn't as bad anymore as it was before, but I could still feel the tightness as the tug of the river ended abruptly.

I knew where I was, there was a lake a little downstream from where I live where the river ended. It would be a peaceful place to die at least. I knew that there was no chance of me being rescued anymore, I had swallowed too much water and I could feel my vision getting fuzzy. It would all end soon. I closed my eyes and waited. Finally, I slipped into unconsciousness.

I slowly opened my eyes, it couldn't be possible that I was alive, I had been under water for far too long and I was still having trouble breathing. I still felt the net tangled over my broken body. I could hear voices but they fazed in and out, I knew they were talking about me and bringing me back to some clan. I hope they weren't actually saying cult, I don't think I would manage well with the KKK.

I saw four sets of paws crowding around me, they were cats. I could tell because every so often one would lean down and nudge me.

"Whats..." the voice faded out as I closed my eyes, I opened them a few seconds later to see the cats were still there.

"Who is..." I unwillingly closed my eyes again, within a few seconds I had managed to open them. I focused on four dark brown paws. I opened my mouth to say something but instead water came flooding out. I coughed multiple times to try to get all of the fluid out, once I was sure most of it was out I closed my eyes again. I could feel the net being tugged away from me but it was too tangled.

Finally after minutes of pulling, the mysterious people managed to get me free of the net. I felt myself being nudged awake. The people helping me must have been cat fanatics because I have never met anyone around me that trained their cats to save drowning people.

I opened my eyes one last time and looked around, there were no people in sight. Only the four large cats. Suddenly, I had the urge to look down at my body, I couldn't believe it. Instead of skin, there was fur and a tail.

"Am I dead?" I croaked, I'm pretty sure that if I was dead, I wouldn't be in so much pain but it was worth a shot. People don't die and wake up as cats.

A gray and white cat leaned down in front of me, he looked very worried. His mouth opened and one of the voices I heard before came out"No you're still alive." He stood up straighter and looked at one of the other cats with red fur. "Firestar, I think we should take her to Jayfeather"

Wait. Firestar? Jayfeather? Why did these names sound familiar?

Suddenly, I realized where I had heard them. I was in Warriors.

**Sorry that took so long to upload, I wanted to give everyone a chance to submit their OC's. To all those people who want an OC written, you can still submit a cat. I won't do it unless I like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Dustpelt, run ahead and get Jayfeather and Leafpool." The cat I recognized as Firestar ordered.

"Leafpool? But-" I couldn't see who was talking because I had closed my eyes for a few seconds.

"Just go! This cat needs all the help she can get." I slowly opened my eyes, I could see the dark brown paws were running away.

The gray and white cat leaned over so I could see his face, I still wasn't exactly sure who he was but I knew I would find out soon enough.

"What is your name?" He asked. Since I was a cat, I decided to use the name I had always dreamed of having. Dewfang.

"Dew-" I was interrupted by a coughing fit. I couldn't seem to get it under control. I realized the cats must have thought my name was Dew not Dewfang like I had wanted, but I didn't particularily care. I was in too much pain to care.

"Dew, what happened to you?" A younger gray cat with black stripes down his back asked. Before I could answer, three cats burst through the trees, Dustpelt, a light brown tabby with a white underbelly and paws, and a gray cat with brilliant blue eyes that stared ahead of where he was going. I decided the gray cat must be Jayfeather and the tabby was Leafpool.

Leafpool and Jayfeather immediately started prodding me with their noses.

I let out a tiny whimper to let them know it hurt. "Please...stop..." it was hard to talk because everytime I opened my mouth, a ripple of pain shot throught my body.

Leafpool sat up "she needs to be taken back to the medicine den, we can't do anything here when we don't have the right herbs"

Firestar nodded and began barking out orders, well, meowing out orders but that didn't really seem to fit the description of how urgent he sounded.

"She can't walk, her left leg is broken and her entire body is badly bruised and cut. We have to carry her." Leafpool objected.

Firestar nodded and walked over to me and gently nudged my body and slid his head under my back. Dustpelt did the same on the other side and slowly lifted me off the ground. It hurt like hell but at least I knew I was going some place better. The two other warriors stood on either side of Dustpelt and Firestar so they could catch my broken leg and head.

The two medicine cats ran ahead, probably to sort out their herbs or something.

I was carried through the forest until we reached a hidden camp, if someone was just passing by, they wouldn't have even seen it.

We walked through a bramble entrance, which was quite painful because they couldn't fit me through without getting brambles caught in my fur. When we finally got through the entrance, all of the cats in the clearing were staring at me, most of them muttering to their friends about me. The four cats quickly carried me into a small crack in the wall where there seemed to be some sort of room. No doubt the medicine cat den.

Jayfeather and Leafpool were waiting for me with bundles of herbs in their mouths. As soon as I was set down they started working, shoving herbs and seeds into my mouth that seemed to make the pain dull and smearing things over my leg and cuts.

I felt myself growing tired, I think they must have fed me some poppy seed or something because the last thing I remembered before giving into sleep was how nice cat drugs made you feel.

I was awoken later by someone prodding at my leg. I let out a small moan, the pain wasn't as bad as it was before but it still hurt. I opened my eyes to see Jayfeather standing over me.

"So your awake. I'll go tell our leader, Firestar." Jayfeather mewed and ran out of the den to return a few minutes later with Firestar and a small group of curious cats.

"Be careful, curiousity killed the cat." I muttered, a few warriors heard me and purred lightly even though they had no idea what I was talking about.

"So, Dew. Never have we seen a cat with as bad as injuries as you. What in Starclans name happened?" Firestar asked.

"I was in a river and I saw a-" I stopped myself from saying dog, I doubt any cat would take kindly to me telling them I released a dog to the world. " a cat. It was stuck inside a net and-"

"Whats a net?" A young brown cat meowed from the back of the group.

"What twolegs use for fishing." I answered before continueing on with my story. "The cat got free and ran away. I dropped the net and when I went to grab it, I slip and fell into the net and was carried downstream. I fell unconscous and when I woke up, I was... wherever you found me." I explained.

"But what about your leg? How do you break a leg when floating down a river?" The same brown cat from before piped up.

"Briarpaw, enough questions!" A gray female scolded.

"It's fine, I got it caught in some rocks and the force of the current..." I trailed off. Everyone seemed to get the picture. Briarpaw shuddered and took a step back.

"You can stay in Thunderclan until your better!" A white female mewed loudly, earning her a glare from a brown tabby. I think his name is Brambleclaw.

"She needs her rest, everybody leave!" Jayfeather ordered and the group grumbled as they stalked out except for the one gray and white cat who I still didn't know the name of.

"I'm Mousewhisker by the way, I'll come visit you tomorrow." He introduced and ran out of the den. At least I finally learned his name

I sat on a pile of moss for what seemed like hours, it was still bright out but I knew I wouldn't be able to stand up and walk outside. All I could do was lay here and stare out the opening of the den.

Suddenly, a shadow blocked the entrance off as three cats walked into the room. Two of them smelled different from the other cats in Thunderclan. They smelled...fresh.

"Dew, this is Kestrelflight and Ashfoot. They are from our neighbouring clan, Windclan. Kestrelflight is going to take a look at your leg." Firestar explained, he was the third cat standing in the entrance.

I nodded as a mottled gray cat bent over and examined my leg, he must have been Kestrelflight because he was picking random herbs off of a small pile Jayfeather had lain out and applied them to my leg. Ashfoot was busy talking to Firestar about some cat that had broken their leg like I had by stepping into a hole and tripping.

Soon, a little make-do cast was wrapped around my leg. It was kind of impressive how a cat could do that, make a cast out of leaves.

"Wow, thanks. So can I walk on it now? I feel like I've been here for days." I asked.

"You have, you were asleep for a long time." Jayfeather said and my jaw dropped, no wonder everyone was so eager to see what happened, they've been waiting for an answer for days!

"You will have to spend at least three more sunrises in the medicine den before you can walk around." Kestrelflight said, I felt like I was getting a prescription from my doctor.

The Windclan cats left and I lay my head on my paws. Three days would be nothing compared to the life I would have to spend as a cat.

**I know that chapter didn't have a lot of action or anything in it but I needed to get her introduced with the characters. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I streched my front legs as Jayfeather walked into his den. It had been four days since I had awoken in Jayfeathers den. Since then I had relearned the names of the clan cats and warrior code.

"Ready? I think it's alright for you to walk again. Just don't work too hard and don't put pressure on-" he began instructing but I cut him off.

"Cool stuff Broski, now let's get me walkin'" I rushed. Instead of helping me up, Jayfeather blindly stared at me in what looked like a confused face. It was pretty hard to tell since he was, you know. A blind cat.

"What's a Broski? How is my instructions cold?" He asked. I winced as I remembered cats don't speak the same slang as humans.

"Um, nevermind, let's just go." Luckily, Jayfeather just shrugged and helped me stand up. It was harder than I expected and I didn't even try putting my bad leg to the ground. I limped towards the entrance where sunlight was pouring out of.

Thunderclan camp was magnificent, cats were rushing around, playing and some were just laying down on rocks.

"Dew!" Briarpaw raced towards me, ever since I had washed up she had visited me every day asking for details about my accident or what my leg felt like. At first I had thought she was irritating but since then she had grown on me.

"Hey Briarpaw, what's up?" She just stared at me, confused.

"The sky? Is there something wrong with your neck that you can't see what is up? I can go get Jayfeather..."

"Never mind, it's just how cats talked where I came from." I improvised. Before Briarpaw could say anything, a group of cats exploded through the bramble barrier leading to the forest.

"Riverclan! Attack!" A spotted she-cat screamed and the cats leapt at the Thunderclan warriors. Briarpaw immediately jumped into battle.

My eyes widened to the size of golf balls as a light gray male charged at me, I braced myself as he leapt into the air. His claws extended just before he landed on me. I let out a small scream when my leg twisted as I fell backward.

"Never seen you before, what are you? Another kittypet?" He snarled. For some reason, this made me angry, actually, it made me furious. I shoved the cat off me and scrambled to my three feet. Before the cat could move again I leapt at him, knocking him down. I felt blood soak the bottoms of my paws as I clawed his back.

The Riverclan cat let out a shreik of pain and wiggled out of my grasp. Once he was free, the pathetic warrior ran out of Thunderclan.

Suddenly, I realized how badly my leg was hurting. I couldn't even walk on it for days and now that I'm finally able to, Riverclan invades and I end up twisting it worse? This entire week has just been screwed up!

Suddenly a dark gray tabby knocked me over again when he was thrown to the side by Thornclaw. Thornclaw ran to help pull the Riverclan leader off of Hazeltail, leaving me with the tabby.

Instead of brutally attacking me, the warrior stared at me. There was no rage in his eyes, only curiosity. He glanced at my leg and sorrow immediately filled his gaze.

"Did Mintfur do that to you? You screamed pretty loud when he knocked you over." He meowed, the cat that just attacked me must have been Mintfur.

I felt myself blush, for some reason I felt like I had to prove myself around this cat.

"No, I fell into a river and broke it, he just twisted it. I'm Dew by the way, Thunderclan found me and is taking care of me until I'm better." I don't even know why I'm telling him this much, it just felt right.

"I'm Rippletail, it's nice to meet you Dew. I'll see you around." He said and ran off to fight Lionblaze who was fighting with Cinderheart.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a Riverclan cat sneaking up to the nursery. Ferncloud, Whitewing and Daisy were all fighting in battle. Well, Daisy was pretty much just standing there and hissing, but the point was that they weren't in the nursery protecting Dovekit and Ivykit.

I raced as fast a cripple cat could race until I reached the invader, he had Dovekit in his jaws and was sneaking off, unnoticed. I bowled the cat over, making Dovekit fly out of his grip.

"Never touch those kits again! If I find you near this nursery again, I'll rip your heart out!" I snarled. The cat stared up at me, obviously terrified before it ran off, into the forest.

I lead Dovekit back to the nursery where Whitewing was looking around frantically.

"It's okay. I have her, a Riverclan cat tried taking her."

Whitewing rushed to her daughter and herded her to the far side of the nursery. I hurried outside, ready to gaurd Thunderclan in case any similiar problems come up. Fortunately, the invading cats were falling back.

Thunderclan seemed uninjured for the most part except a few minor injuries that Jayfeather quickly patched up.

Firestar leapt up onto Highledge and called out to the Thunderclan warriors.

"As you already know, Riverclan has invaded. We aren't sure of the reason why, but with the lack of rain lately, all cats have been getting aggresive." Some of the cats started murmering to themselves but were silenced when Firestar started speaking again. "But we must thank a certain cat who I had personally seen, fighting for Thunderclan."

I expected him to say Fernclouds name or something because she hadn't been a warrior for so long and then was forced into a battle, but the name that came out of his mouth was a surprise to everyone.

"Dew! Despite her leg, she had fought off Mintfur and Grasspelt who was trying to take Dovekit from the nursery. Dew, come up here." Firestar called out. I was so shocked, it took me a moment to realize he was talking to me before I hobbled up to Highledge.

"Dew, it has been proven that you are brave and loyal, will you become a Thunderclan warrior?" The Thunderclan leader asked.

"I will."

"Then by Starclans guidance, I name you Dewfur for your bravery and commitment to the clan you have known for only days."

"Dewfur! Dewfur!" Thunderclan called out.

I hopped off of Highledge carefully to be congratulated by some of the friends I had made in the short time I had been here.

"You fought off Grasspelt _and _ Mintfur? That's impressive." Hazeltail purred.

"Riverclan won't even think of invading Thunderclan again!" Mousewhisker purred "especially now that you're here!"

Briarpaw simply said congratulations and ran off to play with her siblings.

"Dewfur! Come on, you need your rest!" Jayfeather called from the medicine den. I rolled my eyes and limped back with the help of Icecloud.

Settling on my moss bed, I drifted off to sleep. The memory of Rippletail was still fresh in my mind, he made me feel something I had never felt before. I made a vow to myself that I would find out what he meant to me if it was the last thing I did.

**Review, tell me how I can improve. What good are reviews if I don't learn from them?**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat down, panting, Firestar had decided that I was fit enough to go to my first gathering even though my leg wasn't fully healed. It was harder than I had thought, hopping along on three legs around a lake.

"You okay?" Blossompaw asked, concern was showing in her eyes. I was surprised, I had always pictured her as kind of heartless but since I had come, she was all but nice.

"Yeah, I just need to catch my breath." I answered before I stood up again, proving that I was fine. Blossompaw nodded and ran ahead to catch up to Thornclaw and Graystripe who were discussing how Firestar would handle Riverclan.

Soon enough, we were at the fallen tree leading to the gathering. I went last with the help of Lionblaze so I wouldn't hold up the rest of Thunderclan. The tree was slippery and I had to dig my claws in to stable myself so I wouldn't fall into the lake below.

Once I was over the log, I limped to the clearing, it looked like we were waiting for Windclan for the gathering to begin.

Thunderclan and Riverclan mostly stayed apart, except for a few cats who weren't present during the battle.

"Hey, how's the leg?" I turned around to see Rippletail standing behind me.

"You know, broken." I joked as I moved to stand beside him. "How are you?"

"Great, so I thought only warriors came to gatherings? Aren't you just a visitor?"

"Not anymore, since the battle I earned my warrior name as Dewfur!"

Rippletail answered by purring "congratulations! So I was wondering-"

"Cats of the clans!" Blackstars voice interupted what Rippletail was about to say. "I'll begin now that Windclan is finally here. Shadowclan has been doing well despite the heat, We chased a fox off of our territory and I'm confident it won't be returning. Firestar you may go next."

Firestar nodded "Thunderclan is also doing well despite some...unwanted visitors." Firestar eyed Leopardstar but didn't mention anything about Riverclan "we would like to warn all the clans, especially Riverclan, that twolegs have set fishing traps that are proven to be harmful to cats, and even fatal. I would also like to announce that we have a new warrior, Dewfur, who has proven herself loyal to Thunderclan."

"Another loner Firestar? You don't even have any warrior blood left in the clan." Grasspelt hissed, I was really starting to get annoyed by this cat.

"Thunderclan has better warriors than you. Do you really consider kit stealers to be warriors?" I snapped, I could see Grasspelt bristle but didn't say anything.

"How dare you accuse Riverclan to be kit stealers!" Leopardstar snarled.

"Sorry to tell you but when you catch someone sneaking into your nursery, taking a kit and sneaking out, that is considered kit stealing." I responded, Leopardstar just lashed her tail and didn't say anything.

"As I was saying, Dewfur has proven herself to be a loyal warrior and fought off two cats while having a broken leg. That's all Thunderclan has to say." Firestar ended.

"Dewfur! Dewfur!" The clans cheered other than Riverclan.

The gathering ended peacefully without anymore mentions of the previous battle.

"Meet me at midnight at the edge of the lake, I'll swim over." Rippletail whispered in my ear and ran off before I could say anything.

I was so shocked, I didn't even talk to anyone on the walk back to Thunderclan. It was almost midnight when we reached Thunderclan camp and everyone was already so tired that they fell asleep as soon as they got back. Me, on the other hand, I was bursting with energy, I told Jayfeather that I was going to go for a walk to burn some energy and thought of random things like baby toys and pajamas as much as possible so if he ever tried to read my mind he would come on something random but couldn't bring it up because no one is susposed to know about his powers.

I practically ran out of the thorn barrier, but my leg started hurting so I walked more slowly. The only thing I could think about was Rippletail and what he would want. It wasn't often that a Riverclan cat swims across the lake to practice battle training so that only left one option...he wanted to be mates! Or I was dead wrong and he really _does _want to train.

If he does want to be mates, I don't know how I would react. I'm a human, not a cat for crying out loud. It would be if I like randomly started dating my cat, Muffin.

Finally, I reached the lake edge, he wasn't exactly descriptive of where along the edge he wanted to meet so I just chose somewhere in the middle. I didn't see or smell Riverclan so far so I began to doubt whether he was coming at all when I saw a dark shape bobbing on the lake surface. At first I thought it was a duck but when it got closer, I could see clearly that it was Rippletail.

Soaking wet, he climbed out of the lake. I was surprised he could even swim that far, even if he was a Riverclan cat. I can barely walk that far.

"You came." His voice was so quiet, it was almost a whisper.

"You asked." I replied simply as we touched noses.

"Listen, I don't know how to tell you this, but since I swam across the lake to tell you, I may as well." His breathing was fast, like he was nervous "I love you, I know we haven't known eachother for that long but I feel like I'm going to explode whenever I think of you. If you don't love me back, then well, I don't think I'll make it swimming back."

He was panting now, as if that had all taken a lot of work saying. I _knew_ he didn't want to battle train.

"Dewfur, do you have an answer?" He stuttered.

I nodded slowly as I stepped forward. As if on instinct, I pressed my muzzle against his and purred deeply, I could feel him exhale as our tails intwined. I was now almost as wet as he was but I didn't care, I'd just have to bring him a towel next time we met.

"Dewfur, I-" Rippletail began but was shushed when I put my tail over his mouth.

"Shh. I don't want to talk." I said as he wrapped his body around mine and we lay down. Even though I was once a human, this all felt natural, as if I had been a cat my whole life.

Finally, we broke apart.

"Meet me in two days, same time, same place." I whispered before I limped off and he slid back into the water. It had only taken about an hour but I knew Jayfeather would either be asleep or worrying.

I realized that I must smell like Riverclan, most of it could be explained by the gathering but I still didn't want to arouse suspician so I rolled in some leaves until the scent wore off.

Finally, I hobbled back into Thunderclan, as if nothing had ever happened.

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Dewfur, you've been looking tired lately. Have you been getting enough sleep?" Daisy asked me with a worried expression in her eyes.

"Oh, do I? I guess it's just my leg and my new warrior duties." I explained even though me and a certain Riverclan cat knew that wasn't the case. I had seen him only yesterday night and I knew our visits were starting to take its toll on me. As a human, I used to always stay up late and I rarely felt it but as a cat, with new duties, staying up late wasn't an option.

Daisy nodded quickly and ran back into the nursery to keep Ivykit from waking Dovekit. I decided to grab something to eat from the fresh-kill pile before I starved to death. I swiped a sparrow and trotted over to the rocks in the middle of clan that some cats referred to as Sunning rocks.

I lay myself down beside Lionblaze and we began idle chatter about how my time as a warrior was going and boring stuff like that. Sure, I loved being a warrior and serving my clan but I didn't like spending all my time talking about it and wondering how I would manage with such an injured leg.

"So whats going on with that Riverclan warrior?" Lionblaze randomly asked.

I choked on a feather, how could he have known about us? We've been extremely careful, but then again, meeting for over two moons can be risky.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. I could not blow it now, maybe he was talking about Grasspelt or someone.

"Rippletail, I think his name is." My heart sank, he knew! "He seems awfully fond of you at gatherings."

"Oh, I don't know. We're just friends, nothing more."

"I see." We were fortunately interupted by Hazeltail who had her jaws full of a mouse and was setting it down next to us.

"Hey, you will not believe what happened when I was on hunting patrol!" She gasped once she dropped the enormous mouse and dove into the story of how she caught the huge mouse and an even larger rabbit.

"Wow, that's luck. With the weather we've been having, it's lucky to catch a scrawny squirrel let alone those." I congratulated my clanmate, Lionblaze had finished eating his meal and walked off to talk to Jayfeather about something.

"So how are you and Mousewhisker doing?" She asked casually even though excitement sparkled in her hazel eyes.

"Excuse me?" What was going on with me and Mousewhisker, as far as I knew, we were friends.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed." She groaned. When I didn't say anything, she groaned again. "Nevermind, I don't want to ruin my brothers love life."

"Love...life?" I squeeked, this couldn't be happening. I knew where this conversation was headed. Mousewhisker liked me as more than a friend.

Hazeltail quickly stood up and walked away, I loved that girl but she could _not _keep a secret. I turned around and saw an energetic brown furball come hurdling towards me. I side-stepped just in time before the mass ran into me.

"Dewfur!" Briarpaw squeeled, I purred at her enthusiasm.

"Hey Briarpaw, want to go hunting?" I asked, she looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

"You mean it? Lets go!" She screamed and ran out the thorn barrier. I limped after her, my leg had healed fairly quickly but I still had some troubles walking, I knew that if I were still a human then I would definately be healed by now.

Me and Briarpaw trudged into the Thunderclan camp later that day, our jaws were empty. The heat had effected the forest more than I thought, we couldn't find any prey and half way through the hunt, we were both so thirsty that we had to go to the lake for a drink. It was barely even a lake anymore, more of a puddle surrounded by dead fish. Riverclan cats were everywhere over the lakebed, snapping at cats whenever they were within a metre of _their _precious fish.

I was so tired from the pointless hunt that I collapsed in my new nest in the warriors den. Thornclaw was laying near and he seemed to sense my disappointment.

"No catch?" He asked.

I shook my head, I felt that if I spoke, sand would pour out of my throat because it was so dry.

"Don't worry, the heat is affecting us all. Some days you'll catch a rabbit and others you'll catch nothing." Thornclaws words reminded me of Hazeltails amazing catch today, it made me feel slightly better. If there was that kind of prey still left in the forest then there was enough to keep the clans alive until it rained again.

It seemed strange that water had been the death of my human body and now lack of water could be the death of my cat body. What would I turn into next? A bear? A transformer?

"Thanks Thornclaw." The golden brown warrior nodded then lay his head on his paws, he was obviousely exhausted, everyone was, but there was nothing we could do about it.

Someone had to somehow fill up the lake again, or survival would not be an option.

And that is exactly what someone did, they saved the lake.

**Sorry for such a short chapter and not updating in a long time. I was busy with a different fanfic and couldn't get around to updating.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Dovepaw! Ivypaw!" ThunderClan cheered for its newly made apprentices. They had already hopped off Highledge and were making their way into the forest with Lionblaze and Cinderheart. Lionblaze standing _especially _close to Cinderheart though I doubt she noticed. Everyone in the clan seemed to notice how Lionblaze liked Cinderheart except the ash gray warrior herself. Sometimes I wish I could stand that close to Rippletail without being accused of anything, even if I did deserve it. But hey, I used to be a human, how else am I supposed to act? Though, I was still getting over the fact that I was eating mice and my boyfriend was a cat.

"Cinderheart, so smart. Yet so clueless." I turned to see Berrynose beside me swishing his half-tail.

"I know right, Lionblaze is stuck to her like... honey." I almost said glue but caught myself before I had let it slip. Thank God that I hadn't..or StarClan. Or whoever I'm supposed to thank.

"Honey..." Berrynose murmered. Sorrow washed over his eyes and he stared at his feet.

"'Scuse me?"

"Honeyfern, Cinderhearts sister and my old mate. Before she died from a snake bite."

I remembered reading that in one of the Warriors books. I can't believe I was so stupid to actually mention honey to Berrynose. Honeyferns death probably cost him more pain than losing his tail.

"Isn't Poppyfrost Cinderhearts sister as well?" I asked. In school, if anyone dated their ex-girlfriends sister after they died, there would be hell to pay.

"Yes, I took her as a mate after Honeyferns death."

"That family just seems to have a hard life." I muttered.

"Yeah, sometimes Poppyfrost says she would have rather died in the badger attack then live the life she has now but I know she doesn't mean it."

"Badger attack?" I vaguely remembered the badger attack in the books.

"I was just a kit, but Cinderpelt, the old medicine cat, died when Sorreltail was giving birth to Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Cinderheart and Molepaw. Cinderheart was named after Cinderpelt actually."

I nodded and started to remember the attack, another cat died too. Sootfur, I think. I remember because Sootfur and Rainwhisker were my favorite cats and one died from a badger and the other died from a tree. How pathetic is that? When you live through battles, journeys, and countless natural disasters but when a tree branch falls your head. If I ever have a kit I'm naming them Sootkit and Rainkit _just _so they can die a better death than- woah, I just said 'If I ever had a kit'. I'm not supposed to say stuff like that.

"Um, Berrynose, I have to go. Thanks for the story though." I said licking his ear, "and I am sorry about Honeyfern. She must have been beautiful to deserve a cat like you."

Berrynose looked taken aback for a second but returned to his normal state, _nothing _fazed Oh great Berrynose. Especially not kindness.

I quickly rushed to the warriors den. I was getting too much into this 'cat' stuff. First, I had a water loving mate. Second, I was calling my boyfriend my 'mate' and third, I just mentioned having kits. Well in my brain but I am a human! I am Abby Blake, 14 year old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. Not a cat.

I placed my head on my paws, Abby Blake was dead. She died in a river, leaving everyone behind. Her friends, her family.

I snapped my head up fast enough to give me whiplash but I didn't care, I have been gone for months now. What happened to my family?

I jumped to my four paws, a few weeks ago, my third leg healed completely and I could battle perfectly with it. I ran out the warriors den and the thorn barrier, eager to get to the destination I needed to get to. I ran as fast as I could until I reached the river which also devided ShadowClan from ThunderClan. I raced along the river, slowly recognizing buildings from my little 'swim' a few months ago.

I saw my large house, and I finally reached mine. I stared up at the large white house with black pillars and gray roofing. I was out of breath but I didn't care. I trotted up to the large oak tree by my bedroom window. It was large enough that it stretched from my window to my parents so I could always see my parents when I was sneaking out. Okay, fine, I snuck out once and got to the end of the driveway before turning around but I don't really care about that right now.

Using my claws, I scaled up the bark, easily reaching my room. I saw my mom sitting on my pink bedspread and staring at a picture in her hand. Her dark brown hair was in a messy bun and she wasn't wearing any makeup.

"Abby, what did we do to you to make you leave?" she cried. My dad walked into the room and saw her, he walked up and rubbed her back before helping her to her feet. They started walking out of my bedroom door but just before they took the final step out, my father turned around and saw me sitting in the tree.

His eyes clouded over when he whispered one word. The one word that sent my heart soaring through the clouds and falling into a pit of spears at the same time. The one word that reminded me of who I was and stopped this identity crisis I was living in. The one word that cleared everything up.

"Abby."

**Sorry for the long wait but I won't update as often any more because I'm going on vacation and trying to write all my chapters now to make up for it.**


	7. Chapter 7

I scaled down the tree and ran along the river towards ThunderClan. I realized now that Abby Blake was gone. She was something of the past and there is no way I'm able to get back to be that girl who steals diet pills from her mother and dyes her hair blonde _just _to be popular. All that seems silly now that my main goal in life now is to survive and fight for my Clan. I would have to learn to forget.

"Dewfur? Is everything okay?" I turned around to see Brackenfur staring at me in question. He looked slightly worried.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff. What about you? Are you okay?" I answered. I was trying my best to pull myself together.

"I'm okay, It's so hot out here and prey is scarce. Yesterday Dovepaw said that the cause for the lack of rain was large brown beasts with huge teeth and flat tails. I swear Lionblaze actually believed her."

I stared at him quizzically, "you mean beavers? Yeah that could block the water flow, I heard the two-legs were setting them loose upstream so they would naturally dams."

"Beavers? Dams? What are you talking about?" I stared at him, he couldn't be serious! How can you know what a leopard or tiger is but not a beaver?

"the brown beasts. Those are beavers and they build their homes out of logs on rivers except it blocks the water flow and can cause problems downstream." I explained everything I knew about beavers and he listened intently.

"You have to tell Firestar all this, the Clans need to know."

* * *

"And they use their large teeth to pretty much eat through the tree so they can drag it and make a den out of it." I finished explaining to Firestar when we reached his den.

"Interesting. Where did you learn all this?" he asked and I just shrugged.

"Just some things I picked up." I answered.

Firestar stood up and walked to Highledge "Cats of ThunderClan, Dewfur has told me that Dovepaw was telling the truth when she said that large beasts were stopping the water flow. The creatures are called beavers and they build their homes out of trees on rivers."

ThunderClan started murmering amongst themselves. Spiderleg even scoffed and challenged Firestar. "and what makes this all true? That an apprentice said she dreamed about brown monsters stopping the river and a warrior agreed and added to the story."

A few cats nodded in agreement at Spiderlegs accusation and I felt my skin grow hot under my pelt. The had no reason to believe me but I just expected them to.

"Spiderleg, that's enough. Dewfur must know something about these beavers if Firestar believes her." Dustpelt scolded his son but the black warrior didn't back down.

"No, that isn't enough! All I've been hearing about for the past few moons is 'Dewfurs so brave, she stopped a RiverClan cat from stealing a kit' and 'Dewfurs so great, she survived being washed down a river and still lived' someone even said that he wished Dewfur noticed him more! Whatever happened to Clan born warriors?" I saw Mousewhisker look around nervously when our Clanmate mentioned someone wanted me to notice them more.

Cloudtail hissed at the younger warrior, Millie lashed her tail and even Firestar glared at Spiderleg.

"Spiderleg, that is enough. You have not only insulted many of the cats in the Clan, but the ones who are trying to help save our home. You will not be going to the gathering tomorrow." Firestar looked like he was on the verge of leaping of Highledge and showing Spiderleg his place in ThunderClan but he remained calm.

I hopped off Highledge and was greeted by Foxleap and Rosepetal.

"Wow, I can't believe him. I never knew he felt that way. He's always been grumpy." Foxleap said and Rosepetal lashed her tail.

"Ahem, he's my father. Watch you're tongue." Rosepetal warned.

"I guess he's kind of right." I muttered and they looked at me with surprised faces. I was even a little surprised "I just dropped in here with information and injuries. Everyone must be getting sick of hearing about how I survived a river."

Foxleap cocked his head and nodded slightly "I still think he was a little harsh."

I saw Briarlight out of the corner of my eye, she was dragging herself to the medicine den where she was staying. About a moon ago, a tree fell into camp and killed Longtail and gave Briarpaw a back injury. Jayfeather confirmed that she would never recover and become a warrior or ever have kits. Firestar gave her a warrior name anyway but everyone wished she had the opportunity to become a warrior for real.

I looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and I knew everyone would be going to sleep soon. Everyone except me of course, I had a special meeting with Rippletail.

**I'm so sorry that I skipped over tree falling into camp. I didn't know where it came in but I figured that it would have been before the beaver problem so yeah. Sorry if I screwed some things up!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Rippletail?" I whisper called.

"I'm right here Dewfur." he answered and pressed his fur against mine. "the water has been so low that I didn't even have to swim over."

"I love you." I purred randomly and he licked my ear in response.

"I love you too, are you going to the gathering tomorrow?" he asked and I nodded. Firestar had told us yesterday. Dovepaw would be there of course, along with Lionblaze, Hazeltail, Spiderleg, Ivypaw and a few others that I couldn't remember,

"What about you?"

He nodded as well as we wrapped our tails around each others. We talked for a little longer until it started getting early and he had to walk back before it grew light.

"I love you, Dewfur."

"I love you Rippletail." I said back and we parted ways.

* * *

I was craving spaghetti. Of all the days I have never wanted something more than Spaghetti with tomato sauce. Mmmm.

Hazeltail could tell that I was feeling off and asked me multiple times if I should go lay down in the medicine den or if I ate something bad. Of course I couldn't tell her but I was really wishing that StarClan could send me a pot of steaming hot yumminess.

"Hey, Dewfur. Are you feeling all right? Hazeltail says you've been acting weird." Mousewhisker asked me when I was laying down and playing with Molekit and Cherrykit.

Cherrykit pounced on her brother and the two rolled away, playfighting.

"It'd be nice to have kits some day, huh?" he said. I almost gasped. I had heard rumors that he liked me but this was the first real conversation we have had that's been relatively close to the subject.

"yeah, I guess so. I never knew you even liked kits." I answered. I was still a little shocked that we were having this conversation and was slightly worried where it would take me. Or where it would take us.

"Dewfur, I have to tell you something, I-" he began but was cut off by Briarlight dragging herself over.

"Dewfur, can you help me with my exercises?" she asked. I almost jumped up and cat-hugged her. She has no idea thankfull I am that she came.

"sure, I'll talk to you later Mousewhisker." I said and trotted away with Briarlight to the medicine cat den. He scowled slightly but I chose to ignore it. I love Mousewhisker, just not in that kind of way.

"Ya, bye Dewfur."

* * *

"I thought you already did your excersizes today." I stated while Briarlight dragged herself to the other side of the den and back.

"I did, but I knew you needed help. The way Mousewhisker was leaning in, I could tell what he was going to say." she answered confidently.

I purred, since Briarlight had moved to the medicine den, she had been learning more about the cats and what they were thinking by their actions. She was almost as good as reading minds as Jayfeather now.

"And how did you know I wouldn't want that?" I teased. It was true that I didn't want him to love me but it was better to keep up this act then having it all crash down on me.

"I think we both know why." she said under her breath and my smile faltered. She couldn't know, there was no way that she could have known about me and Rippletail. "there's a certain RiverClan cat, isn't there?"

"H-how did you know?" I gasped. I guess we weren't being very secretive after all.

"When I was an apprentice, I went for a walk in the forest and saw you staring at the lake. I was going to go say something but Rippletail crawled out of the water." she explained. Her voice was steady as if she had gotten over the fact a long time ago.

"Who else knows?" I asked. _Please no one else!_

"Spiderleg."

"What! He hates me! Why in the world would you tell him!" I almost screamed but Briarlight blocked out my voice by yowling loudly. The Clan had gotten used to her screams because Jayfeather announced that it was a way to clear her lungs.

"Look, he asked me what was wrong and I accidentally let it slip. It was a long time ago, okay. If he didn't tell then, he probably won't tell now." she whispered.

"Probably?"

"Probably." she confirmed. We shared eye contact for another minute before I collapsed on her moss bed.

"We're doomed." I sighed. I may as well break up with Rippletail now to prove that I wasn't in a relationship with the tom. "What do we do?"

"What do you mean we? This is your fault and you aren't dragging me into it." she almost growled.

"Oh, yes I am! You told Spiderleg, you couldn't have told Leafpool or Graystripe or someone who's been there but Spiderleg!"

"Look, we go on pretending nothing is wrong and if I hear that Spiderleg wants to tell the Clan then I'll tackle him and make him swear not to."

I purred slightly." Fine but if this backfires then we both have to pin him down."

"Agreed." we both laughed and continued excersizing, pretending that none of this ever happened.


	9. Chapter 9

I nearly fainted by the end of the gathering. I was so tired. I had no idea why I was acting like this lately. I was exhausted by the end of the day and as hungry as ever. Must be because I've been out by the lake every few nights.

"How was the gathering?" Sandstorm asked me once I plopped into my nest. she had waited with Sorreltail and Leafpool to hear about what happened at the gathering.

"Good, Firestar told the Clans about... yeah." I trailed off. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep and the other she-cats purred in amusement. I didn't understand how they could stay up until the warriors who went to the gathering came home but I couldn't even stay awake long enough to tell them about it.

"Tired?" Sorreltail asked. She had a twinkle in her eye that I wasn't sure what meant.

"Yeah, that's why I'm trailing..." I muttered back. What was she getting at?

"What about hungry?" Leafpool asked. The she-cats seemed to be seeing something here that I was missing. I was pretty sure that I wouldn't like when I found out.

"Yeah, Kind of."

"How about fat?" Sandstorm asked and my eyes snapped open.

"Excuse me" I growled slightly. Now I knew that I was definitely missing something. I'm not very nice when I'm tired but if you cat me fat while I'm tired. There's gonna be hell to pay.

"You seriously don't know yet?" Leafpool asked and stared at me quizzically."Your expecting kits!"

I leapt to my feet, immediately alert. No, this couldn't be possible! I can't have a RiverClans kits especially since I'm techincally a human teenager in cat form. Not that it mattered any more, I got over being a cat a while ago. I knew I wasn't changing back but I still could not be pregnant!

"Wow, you really didn't know." Sorreltail muttered. "So when are you moving to the nursery? And who's the father?"

"Not yet, just don't tell anyone." I whispered and they all nodded.

"Please, I'm sure Mousewhisker will be excited." I whipped around to see Berrynose. "I can go tell him now if you want." before I could say anything, he raced out the den.

I chased after the cream colored cat outside the warrior den and into the main clearing. He was already talking to Mousewhisker.

"Mousewhisker, has Dewfur told you yet? She's-"

"No!" I screamed and tackled the warrior. Poppyfrost came out of the nursery and looked at Berrynose blandly before turning around and going back in.

Berrynose was squirming under my grasps. "Do. Not. Tell. Him." I ordered through gritted teeth. He nodded and I let go of him. He immediately ran into the warriors den to probably complain about me.

"Don't tell me what?" I jumped slightly at Mousewhiskers voice. I turned swiftly to face the white and gray warrior.

"Uh... I'm tired. Night, Mousewhisker." I ran as fast as I could to get into the warriors den and fell into my nest.

* * *

I waited day and night for the patrol to come home from their quest to get rid of the beaver dam. I heard that Rippletail was on it and it only made it more important that they came home alive. My kits would need a father.

I knew that he had to be coming back soon because it started raining yesterday and that must mean that the plan worked. I hope.

I was slowly getting larger and even the toms started to notice my stomach. Firestar would call me into his den any day now and move me to the nursery.

"Dewfur, will you please come into my den quickly?" speak of the devil. I sat up from where I was talking with Bumblestripe and nodded goodbye. I trotted into ThunderClans leaders den and sat down in front of him.

"Dewfur, I think it's time that you moved into the nursery. You've been pushing it and everyone's started to notice. Ferncloud will help you settle in."

I sighed and nodded. Nobody has asked me about it yet but I could feel their stares on my stomach. This moment was inevitable.

"Ferncloud-" I began as I walked into the nursery.

"Its about time. Me and Daisy were making bets on when you would move in. We already set up your nest and have gotten herbs from Jayfeather." Ferncloud interrupted and nudged a bundle of leaves towards me.

I tried to ignore the bitter taste as I lapped them up and settled into my nest. I was about to close my eyes and fall asleep but I was jolted awake by Dustpelt yowling.

"They're back! Lionblaze and Dovepaw are back!"

I jumped out of my nest and ran to the ThunderClan cats. They both looked perfectly fine and I was hoping to get news that RiverClan was too.

"How did it go? Did you get the water back?" Ivypaw asked her sister eagerly. Dovepaw nodded.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Whitewing asked while inspecting her daughter. Lionblaze looked like he wished he had a mother that cared if he was hurt.

Lionblaze and his apprentice shared a solemn look and nodded. My heart dropped to my stomach when I heard it.

"It's Rippletail. He's dead."

**Poor Rippletail. :'( Anyway, the story is coming to an end. Maybe about five more chapters or less? Please check out my good friend Lunaria Shakiras story, Journey to the Lost Pack. It's really good and I'm sure all of you will LOVE it. Review**.


	10. Chapter 10

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces then shatter again. I wanted to scream and cry and go to sleep and never wake up. Everyone else seemed sad about the lost warrior but they had no idea what I was going through.

I took a deep breath and stood straighter. "Rippletail was a great warrior and one of my best friends in the other Clans. He will be missed."

I almost choked when I said his name but after the sentence was complete, I turned heel and walked back to the nursery.

"Dewfur, are you alright?" Daisy asked me as I slumped into the nest.

"Fine, I just want to sleep." I forced myself to say. This was my punishment for loving a RiverClan warrior. Losing my beloved RiverClan warrior.

Daisy nodded as I lay my head on my paws. There was no way I would ever feel better again. Silently, I fell asleep. But inside, I was screaming for Rippletail.

* * *

"Daisy, Ferncloud. Can you give me a minute with Dewfur?" I woke up to Spiderlegs voice and all the events came crashing down on me again. It almost hurt more than when I first found out.

The two she-cats nodded and left the nursery. Spiderleg made himself comfortable next to my nest as he waited for me to wake. If it would make him leave, then I would listen to what he had to say. He probably just wanted to rub in my face that I got what I deserved.

"I'm awake." I muttered and looked up.

"Listen, Dewfur. I know about you and Rippletail. I just wanted to say-" _What? He deserved to die? Because of our love my kits will be fatherless? _"That I am so sorry. You were brave. You hid it surprisingly well and I don't know what you must be feeling right now but you must be in pain. Nobody should have to go through that."

I gasped, that was not what I was expecting. "Th-thank you. And thanks for not telling anyone. It means a lot." Suddenly, my throat felt like it would explode. It hurt horribly.

I walked quickly out of the nursery and into the medicine cat den. I hoped I didn't have greencough. My kits were do soon and I didn't want to hurt them. I loved them even more than ever since they were Rippletails. It was the one thing we made before he...died.

"Jayfeather, I need something to treat a cough." I rasped and Spiderleg pressed comfortably into my side.

I looked around but Jayfeather was nowhere to be found. Instead I found Briarlight.

"Oh, hey. He's collecting herbs for Thornclaws bellyache but I've picked up a few things. Um... Tansy, that's all I can remember to help. Here, eat these." she said shoving something that looked like dandelions to me and I quickly swallowed it. Briarlight must know what she's doing. She's been here for moons now.

I smiled as I felt the cough wither away like a snake burrowing back into its hole as I walked back to the nursery.

Spiderleg licked me on the cheek quickly and went out on hunting patrol and I settled into my nest again. Hopefully this time I would get some sleep.

But I was so wrong. I felt an awful pain in my stomach and I screamed out in pain. Poppyfrost, who was in the nursery with Molekit and Cherrykit rushed to my side.

"What's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"I think my kits are coming!"


	11. Chapter 11

Jayfeather was in the nursery in seconds. He shoved his nose to my belly and I almost clawed him for being so close.

"Don't worry, this happens sometimes. Your kits won't be here for another half moon." he comforted and I let out a breath of relief. "But something usually triggers it, what have you eaten lately?"

"Um, a mouse but that was a long time ago. And... Briarlight gave me tansy for a cough." I said everything that I could remember. Jayfeathers sightless eyes grew grave as he walked out of the nursery without another word. I really didn't care what he did as long as my kits were okay.

"Oh no. Dewfur..." Poppyfrost said. Everyone is like a roller coaster today, first they're sad, then happy, then sorry, and now they're worried? At least I've been sad all day. "Expecting Queens shouldn't eat tansy... It can cause miscarriages."

I felt my heart sink to my stomach. I lost my mate and now I would lose my kits. StarClan may as well send a lightning bolt down right now. Ever since I've become a stupid warrior, my life has gone from good to horrible in what? A year? Those kind of changes should take a decade to happen.

"But... My kits. What will happen to my kits?" I whimpered.

"Sometimes they don't all none of them die. But sometimes-"

"they all die." I finished.

* * *

I hobbled out of the nursery, I have been worried. 24/7 since I got the news that my kits may be born dead. It's only been about a week and a half but I could feel the kits were going to come soon. Then I would find out.

I saw Mousewhisker, Bumblestripe and Hazeltail talking by the food pile and decided to join them. Hazeltail has always been a good friend and so has Mousewhisker. Me and Bumblestripe don't really know each other that well.

"Hey guys, can I sit with you?" I asked. Mousewhisker looked up at me with sad eyes, Hazeltail glared at me, and Bumblestripe just nodded.

"So Mousewhisker was just telling us about how he caught an adder." Bumblestripe said and nudged him. The gray and white warrior just looked confused.

"I was? I thought we were-" he began but Hazeltail scratched his side with unsheathed claws. "Ow! Okay, fine I caught an adder. Geez!"

I purred in amusement as Bumblestripe rolled his eyes and Hazeltail glared at me again. I just ignored her, she probably just rolled on a thorn again. Last time she did that she was grouchy for a week.

"Mousewhiskers such a good hunter. Anyone would be lucky to have him as a mate." Hazeltail said and Bumblestripe nodded enthusiastically. Mousewhisker looked like he wanted to go die. I knew how he felt.

"And his _kits _would be so handsome." Blossomfall said as she lay down beside her brother. A few cats were starting to watch us and Mousewhisker was looking around awkwardly.

"Any cat has a brain the size of a bee if they don't take him as a mate." Hazeltail added. Some how, I didn't think this was about Mousewhisker anymore.

"Hazeltail, that's enough." Mousewhisker said quietly but she paid no attention.

"Speaking of which, who is the father of your kits?" Hazeltail cocked her head and smiled innocently. And to think I thought we were good friends.

The cats that were watching us started to look concerned. "Why is that so important?" I asked.

"Hazeltail, maybe your going a little too far. We were just joking around." Bumblestripe said but the warrior ignored him.

"But Dewfur, everyone wants to know. Why so secretive?" Hazeltail smirked and I glared at her.

I didn't answer and we shared death glares for a minute.

"Guys maybe-" Blossomfall started but was interrupted by Hazeltail leaping to her feet and unsheathing her claws.

"What's wrong with you?" she snarled. I scrambled to my feet as well.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? I thought we were friends!" I screamed. Blossomfall and Bumblestripe tried to nudge eachother away but neither of us was moving. This was war.

"You hurt my brother." she growled and bared her teeth.

"He can stand up for himself."

"He likes you too much for that." was all she said before she jumped at me and tackled me to the ground. I was caught by surprise and fell back. "What? The amazing Dewfur can't defend herself."

I felt my rage build up and I used my hind legs to make her go flying off me. She came back on as quick as she fell off. "Get off me!"

"You don't deserve to live, you're nothing but a loner."

"As opposed to you? Think of what you were before you insult others."

Hazeltail was knocked to the side and someone helped me to my feet. I looked up to find Mousewhisker staring down at me.

"Hazeltail and Dewfur, my den. Now." Firestar growled as I stood up.

* * *

"What was that? You two were such good friends before." Sandstorm scolded as she sat next to her mate.

"Dewfur started it." Hazeltail defended herself.

"By doing what? You attacked me, or have you mixed that up too?" I scoffed.

"That is enough! We all saw what happened. I once fought with Graystripe and my punishment was that I had to be treated like an apprentice for a week. Since that isn't possible because Dewfur is due any day now I have come up with my own punishment." Firestar said "Hazeltail, you will help the apprentices for the day and Dewfur you must settle your differences with Mousewhisker."

This day just keeps getting better and better.


	12. Chapter 12

Me and Hazeltail stormed out of Firestars den. We glared at each other one last time before parting ways to go fulfill our punishments. I would have happily taken apprentice duty if it meant I didn't have to talk to Mousewhisker about our issue.

I saw him talking with Cloudtail and Whitewing beside the warriors den. I stomped over there and the three stopped talking.

"Mousewhisker, we need to talk." I said. He flinched at how cold and determined my voice sounded. Even Cloudtail and Whitewing looked a little surprised but I was sick of all this drama.

He sighed and stood up "I know." I led him to the other side of camp where nobody would bother us and I could be as loud as I wanted.

"Look, Mousewhisker-" I started.

"Wait, I just wanted to say that none of that was my idea. Hazeltails my sister and we would do anything for eachother but she tends to get a bit excited at times." he interrupted.

"That isn't what I wanted to talk about." I said, he looked a little confused but remained silent. "I can't take this anymore. Everyone is saying how great you and how much you like me but...you never talk to me about it."

"I tried." the desperation was visible in his eyes and he was clawing the ground nervously. "but then you moved to the nursery and everything seemed hopeless."

I studied Mousewhisker. I thought back to all he has done for me. He was the one that found me when I was washed up on the beach. He visited me in the medicine den and helped teach me to hunt. How could I have missed all that? Why did I take Rippletail as a mate? It's been two weeks since his death and I'm over it.

"I never loved him..." I whispered.

"Dewfur? Are you okay?" Mousewhisker asked me. I nodded and stared into his gray eyes.

"Let's talk about it." I said and he cocked his head. "Everyone's saying how much you like me so lets talk about it."

"B-but, your mate... And your kits." he stuttered and I rolled my eyes.

"Mousewhisker, who is my mate?" I asked and he scanned the Clan.

"Uh, Spiderleg?" I looked at him as if he were stupid and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Spiderleg? Mousewhisker, please. He hated me until recently." Mousewhisker blushed and stared at his paws. "Mousewhisker, I don't have a mate. It was a stupid one night stand and I ended up getting preganant."

"Really?" Mousewhisker jumped to his feet. "Dewfur, will you be my mate?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Convince me by the time the kits are born."

Mousewhisker looked up as if he were thinking and nodded excitedly. "Anything for you."

I laughed as we walked back to the main part of ThunderClan camp. Some cats stared at us curiously but I didn't care. As long as I got my man -er, cat- then I was okay.

* * *

"Dewfur, take deep breaths." Briarlight said and nudged a stick towards me for me to bite.

"I don't want to take deep breaths! You take deep breaths!" I snapped back and pushed the stick away.

"The kits are coming." Jayfeather said.

"Really? Thanks, I never would have guessed." I said sarcastically but pain shot through my body. "Get these things out of me!" I snarled.

"Push, Dewfur, Push!" Hazeltail urged. We had become friends again after I told her I was taking Mousewhisker as a mate and that I never meant to hurt him.

"I am pushing!" I yowled and I felt a kit slide out. Briarlight started licking it rapidly and Hazeltail watched anxiously.

"About three or four more." Jayfeather said and I gasped.

"How in StarClans name am I supposed to take care of five kits?" I gritted my teeth until I felt that they could break as another kit came out. This time Hazeltail started licking it.

"It's a she-cat!" she squeeled and placed it beside me. I didn't have time to look at her because I was too busy biting a thick stick to look.

"What about the first one?" I gasped as another kit came out. They just wouldn't stop coming. This had to be at least the third one!

Nobody answered my question so I knew what had happened. The tansy had killed it.

"Another she-cat." Briarlight said and placed another squirming kit beside me.

"Mousewhisker, get out!" Hazeltail snapped for the fifth time. I love him but geez he could get worried.

More pain sliced through my body and I felt the all too familiar relief of a kit sliding out. Again nobody said anything so I assumed the worst.

"Last one Dewfur, you can do it." Jayfeather encouraged and I grasped the branch in my mouth again.

It hurt so bad, if Rippletail were here I'd kill him and kill him again. "Get it out!"

The pain stopped abruptly and left only a dull ache where the kits came out. "Did it make it?" I asked as Jayfeather rapidly licked the new kit until it started mewling for milk like its sisters.

"Another she-cat." Jayfeather said as he placed the kit by my side."Three healthy she-cats. Congratulations." he said leaving out the part about the two dead kits.

My heart ached slightly for them but I couldn't help feel joyful about the three other bundles of fur I created.

"What are you going to name them?" Hazeltail asked eagerly. I gathered all my strength to roll my eyes at her as Briarlight pushed her out.

Mousewhisker ran into the nursery, pushing his sister and Briarlight out of the way in the process. He curled up beside me and our kits.

"What are their names?" he asked and I studied the kits. One was light gray with a dark foot, another was dark gray all over except for the tip of her tail and the last was white with black ear, feet and nose.

"I was thinking that this one could be Sootkit." I said pointing to the light gray one. I then nuzzled the darker gray one."And this one could be Rainkit."

Mousewhisker nodded and studied the third kit. "What about Swankit?" he said pointing to the last white and black kit.

I purred in agreement. "They're beautiful."

I yawned and curled closer to my kits. Our kits.


	13. Chapter 13

**Second last chapter. This chapter was heartbreaking for me to write. Sniffle.**

"Die, Rainstar! SootClan is the ruling Clan of the forest and we can't have evil cats like _you _mucking up the forests!" Sootkit snarled and bowled over her sister who in turn pinned Sootkit to the ground.

Swankit threw herself at her sisters and the three kits tumbled into Mousefur.

"Hey, watch where you're playing." Mousefur snapped but the three kits ignored her.

"Ha! That's the ninth life you've lost Swanstar, you're dead now!" Rainkit bounced enthusiastically.

"No, StarClan loves me so much that they gave me twice as many lives as a normal leader would have!" Swankit puffed out her chest.

"That isn't fair! Swankit, you can't have that many lives! You died, we beat you nine times." Sootkit pouted.

"And it's going to take another nine times before I'm dead!" Swankit mewed.

"Mom! Swankit isn't playing fair!" Rainkit pouted and ran towards me with Sootkit and Swankit trailing after her.

I rolled my eyes to Ferncloud and we both purred at the kits. "Swankit, it isn't fair that you get eighteen lives and your sisters only get nine." I said sweetly.

"But mommy, I wanna keep playing." Swankit trembled and I wrapped my tail around her.

"Shh. Mousewhisker should be here any moment now. Then you can pretend he's a badger and fight him off." I soothed and my kit immediately cheered up. As if on cue, Mousewhisker walked into ThunderClan camp, carrying a sparrow.

"Hello my beautiful she-cats." Mousewhisker greeted and dropped the sparrow. Sootkit, Rainkit, and Swankit hungrily devoured it.

"Hey. Can you take care of the kits? I've been wanting to take a walk in the forest but I haven't had the chance." I said as I touched noses with my mate.

He looked hesitant but he reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

I felt my heart swell with joy as I stood up. "I'll be careful. Love you Mousewhisker. I love you my kits."

Mousewhisker purred and licked my cheek before saying that he loved me as well. The kits tried to say it but Sootkit choked out a feather and they all burst into giggles.

* * *

I took in a deep breath and smelt the forest. I hadn't been out for so long. Oh, how I missed the rustling of the leaves and the scent of morning dew.

A familiar, strong scent wafted through my nostrils and I felt my instincts heighten. ShadowClan.

I raced to where the strong, pungent smell was coming from and saw a group of ShadowClan kits sniffing at a fox trap. I started running to the three kits. One of them was reaching up and was about to stick its head through the fox trap!

I started yowling to get their attention but they were too engrossed in the trap to notice me. I quickened my pace until I was sprinting towards the kits. Even though they were ShadowClan, the kits couldn't die. I would be a monster if I let that happen.

"No!" I screamed as I pushed the kits out of the way. The kit tapped the edge of the fox trap with her nose as I pushed it away.

_SNAP!_

The three kits stared up at the trap in horror as I realized what had happened. The hoop was wound tightly around my neck.

I felt blood drip from the wound and my airway was cut short. I gasped for air but none came.

I heard a bush rustle and three ShadowClan cats stepped out. I recognized Smokefoot and Tawnypelt but I was in too much pain to remember the third.

"Oh, StarClan no." Smokefoot gasped as he ran to my side. They started scratching at the base of the trap but I knew it was hopeless. I had felt death before and I recognized the feeling even though it had been over a year ago.

"My...kits." I rasped and Tawnypelt shot me a distressed look. She knew I would die. "Tell...Mousewhisker... I... Love...him." the three warriors nodded.

The foxtrap came loose and I fell to the ground. Smokefoot sat by my side and briefly licked my cheek. the three kits I saved buried their faces in my fur.

"Dewfur, I'm so sorry." Smokefoot whispered and the cat I didn't recognize stepped forward. "You don't deserve to die like this. Y-you were so strong." his voice cracked when he said die and I felt my vision blur.

"Dewfur, you will never be forgotten. You were a brave warrior and ShadowClan will grieve for you every day until we meet you in StarClan." she said and licked my bleeding wounds. I think her name was Applefur.

"We aren't leaving you're side until this is over." Tawnypelt said bravely but her voice wavered. I knew it wouldn't be long now. My breathing had grown shallow and the pain had dulled.

"Tell ThunderClan...I..." I never got to finish my sentence because the world around me turned black and I felt my heart beat for the last time. I had died again.


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes snapped open and I immediately felt a tightness in my chest like it was packed full of cement. My vision was blurry but I could still see vague objects and colors. It took me a second to realize where I was before I started moving. I was at the bottom of the lake.

I started swimming madly towards the surface of the lake but it felt unnatural, as if my legs were too long for how I was swimming. I stretched out my arms and gasped when I saw what was on the end of them. Hands! Real hands, not paws or fur. Human hands.

I started sinking again because I stopped swimming to stare at my fingers but quickly regained my composure and started swimming towards the light again.

I broke through the surface and immediately started coughing to get the water out of my lungs. I felt someone grab my arm and tug me to the left. Turning, I saw a large, burly man and his dog. A German Shepard to be exact.

I swam towards the man, still coughing up water, and he helped me up onto his row boat. Once I was fully on the boat I leaned over the side and threw up another lung full of water.

"You okay, girl?" he asked as he handed me a blanket. I nodded and the dog started licking my face. "Hey! Wait a second, you're that girly that went missing about a year ago."

I nodded again and he wrapped another blanket around my shoulders. I hugged the dog as the man started rowing me to shore. The dog looked familiar, as much as a dog can, it had scars on his legs.

"W-what happened to your d-dog?" I shivered and the man glanced over to see me pointing at the dogs scars.

"Well, I don't quite know. He was just a pup then. Came home one day and he had some scratches and was dripping wet. Looks like he got caught in a fishing net. As I recall, that was the same day I turned on the news and saw your face on it. Baxter here started licking the T.V when he saw you." the man said and I smiled to myself.

"Strange, real strange." I said as I was helped off the boat and driven to the police station. I was finally home.

* * *

I was walking through the library a year after my return to humanity. My parents had hugged me to the point of bruises and the police had questioned me for hours but I always told them I don't know what happened. That I remembered falling into the river and waking up at the bottom of a lake.

They asked me about all my scars, from me getting caught in brambles, battle wounds and even my broken leg. My favorite being the questions about the deep, red scar that circled my neck. I just told them that I didn't remember a thing.

The police finally gave up after months of questions and no leads. They just said that I must have hit my head and gotten amnesia or something. How little they knew.

I smiled to myself as I passed another row of books but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw something from my peripheral vision. Turning my head to the right I saw an ordinary book with a gray cat on it. The title read 'Warriors. Omen of the Stars.' I think that was the book I appeared in.

I opened the book to the first page and saw the allegiances. Firestar... Toadstep... My eyes widened as I saw the name on the bottom of the allegiances in the warriors section.

Dewfur- gray she-cat with white paws.

I grabbed the next book in the series and opened it up as well. My name was in the queens spot.

Dewfur- gray she-cat with white paws. (Rainkit-dark gray she-cat with white tail tip, Sootkit- light gray tabby she-cat with one dark foot, Swankit- white she-cat with black ears, nose and feet.)

I smiled to myself as I remembered my kits. I opened the next book and they were listed as apprentices but I was missing from the allegiances. I grabbed the next book and scanned the allegiances page. Sootkit was in the nursery as Sootpelt, Rainkit was the deputy as Rainfeather and Swankit was just a regular warrior by the name of Swansong.

"Are you going to buy any of those?" I whipped around to see an elderly lady looking at me. She had a sweet smile on her face and was pointing to the books.

"Um, yeah. I think I will." I grinned and grabbed every book from the series off the shelf. The lady widened her eyes. I just shrugged "It's for a friend."

She nodded but kept the baffled look on her face. "Wow, with people like you around we may be able to keep the library open."

I heard about that, the library was closing because not enough people were renting out books. I handed over my debit card, hoping that I would help keep the library open longer.

"So when are these books due back?" I asked and she just smiled sweetly at me.

"Take as long as you want, dearie. And if your 'friend' enjoys those there are some new Warrior books coming out." she said and opened one of the books. At the back of the book was a picture of three books, each one with the face of a different cat on it.

'The Song of the Swan', 'The Rise of Rainstar', and 'Sootpelts story.' I read the titles. These were my kits.

"I'll be back.I'm sure my friend would love these." I grinned and the librarian handed me my books.

I smiled to myself as I walked out of the old library. When I was a warrior, I always contemplated why I was there and what my purpose was in ThunderClan. I still wasn't totally sure but I knew that StarClan needed my help. They needed my kits.

And now, I would watch over my kits from a different world as the grew up. _I'm never far away if you need me. _I thought to myself.

* * *

Deep in the forest, in the ThunderClan camp, three kits and their father were grieving over their mothers body. The ShadowClan cats had returned back to their camp after dropping off Dewfurs body. Even they looked shaken up and sad about the queens death.

"Mommy..." Swankit whispered to her motionless mother. Sootkit tried nudging her awake and Rainkit just stared at Dewfurs body.

_I'm never far away if you need me..._ a voice whispered in the three kits ears. That was when they knew. They shared a silent agreement that everything would be alright.

They were ThunderClan, and they would be strong for the sake of their mother. Slowly the kits drifted off to sleep next to their mother. Tomorrow, they would prove their strengths.

Not even Tigerstar could stop them now.

**The End... For now. **

**I know it isn't exactly the best ending in the world but endings are really hard to write! Anyway, If you would like to see 'The Song of a Swan', 'The Rise of Rainstar' and 'Sootpelts Story' comment! Tell me if you would want to read them and which one you would want to read first.**

**Acnowledgements  
**

**Thank you to the anonymous reviewer that asked for this story to be written, Dewfur was a good character and I had fun writing about her. Thanks you to all my amazing reviewers:**

**Rainkit: Thanks for the continued support and now that I think about it I kind of named a kit after you. Go figure!**

**MatsuriWolfsong: All of your reviews were short but sweet and they kept me writing.**

**Dewfur: You stopped reviewing half way through but thanks for giving me the story and character.**

**Thanks you to all my other reviewers, people who added this to their favorites, alert lists and even that person who put this into a community. It means a lot.**

**Person who requested Swansong: Sorry, I accidentally deleted the thing where you submitted the cat. I used her in the story and will hopefully write a Fanfic about it even though I cannot remember the plot. Something will happen though, I'll just make it up.**

**Phew! That was a lot to write! Thats the end of acnowledgements, hope you all enjoyed Dewfurs Journey and will return for my upcoming stories.**


End file.
